packbackfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pack(group)
The Pack is a group of hero's and villian's that The Master of Reality brought to life from various television shows, movies, video games and books. Members (Leader)The Master of Reality (2nd in Command)Simba-The Lion King (1st Lieutenant)Master Chief-Halo (2nd Lieutenant)Frank West-Dead Rising (3rd Lieutenant)Eddie Riggs-Brutal Legend (4th Lieutenant)Cole MacGrath-Infamous (5th Lieutenant)Naruto Uzumaki-Naruto (6th Lieutenant) Boss-Saint’s Row (7th Lieutenant)Red-Pokémon (8th Lieutenant)Shepard-Mass Effect (9th Lieutenant)James Heller-Prototype (10th Lieutenant)Iron Man-Marvel Chuck Greene-Dead Rising Carter-Halo Kat-Halo Jun-Halo Emile-Halo Jorge-Halo Six-Halo Arbiter-Halo Garrus-Mass Effect Grunt-Mass Effect Jack-Mass Effect Jacob-Mass Effect Kasumi-Mass Effect Legion-Mass Effect Miranda-Mass Effect Mordin-Mass Effect Samara-Mass Effect Tali-Mass Effect Thane-Mass Effect Zaeed-Mass Effect Liara-Mass Effect James-Mass Effect Ashley-Mass Effect Javik-Mass Effect EDI-Mass Effect Marcus-Gears of War Dom-Gears of War Cole-Gears of War Baird-Gears of War Niko-GTA4 Roman-GTA4 Little Jacob-GTA4 Patrick-GTA4 Brucie-GTA4 Luis-GTA4 Johnny-GTA4 Alex-Prototype Altair-Assassin’s Creed Ezio-Assassin’s Creed Connor-Assassin’s Creed Johnny Gat-Saint’s Row Pierce-Saint’s Row Shaundi-Saint’s Row Angel-Saint’s Row Zimos-Saint’s Row Kinzie-Saint’s Row Oleg-Saint’s Row Viola-Saint’s Row Josh-Saint’s Row Carlos-Saint’s Row Alan-Alan Wake Lars-Brutal Legend Ophelia-Brutal Legend Lita-Brutal Legend Killmaster-Brutal Legend Thunderhogs-Brutal Legend The Baron-Brutal Legend Fire Barons-Brutal Legend Headbangers-Brutal Legend Razor Girls-Brutal Legend Bouncers-Brutal Legend Roadies-Brutal Legend Rima-Brutal Legend Zaulia and Metal Beasts-Brutal Legend Bill-Left 4 Dead Louis-Left 4 Dead Francis-Left 4 Dead Zoey-Left 4 Dead Ellis-Left 4 Dead Coach-Left 4 Dead Nick-Left 4 Dead Rochelle-Left 4 Dead Isaac-Dead Space Sam-Serious Sam Scout-Team Fortress 2 Pyro-Team Fortress 2 Soldier-Team Fortress 2 Demoman-Team Fortress 2 Heavy-Team Fortress 2 Engineer-Team Fortress 2 Medic-Team Fortress 2 Sniper-Team Fortress 2 Spy-Team Fortress 2 Crypto-Destroy All Humans! Ryu-Street Fighter Ken-Street Fighter Jack-Madworld Spyro-Spyro Cynder-Spyro Pyramid Head-Silent Hill Kratos-God of War Parappa-Parappa the Rapper Fat Princess-Fat Princess Sweet Tooth-Twisted Metal Radec-Killzone Sly Cooper-Sly Cooper Nathan Drake-Uncharted Ratchet and Clank-Ratchet and Clack Jak and Daxter-Jak and Daxter Big Daddy-Bioshock Dante-Devil May Cry Heihachi-Tekken Nariko-Heavenly Sword Raiden-Metal Gear Solid Sackboy-LittleBigPlanet Sir Daniel-Medievil Spike-Ape Escape Toro-Together Everywhere Kat-Gravity Rush Emmitt-Starhawk Mario-Mario bros. Luigi-Mario bros. Peach-Mario bros. Bowser-Mario bros. Yoshi-Mario bros. Wario-Mario bros. Donkey Kong-Donkey Kong Diddy Kong-Donkey Kong Link-Legend of Zelda Zelda-Legend of Zelda Ganondorf-Legend of Zelda Samus-Metroid Kirby-Kirby Meta Knight-Kirby King Dedede-Kirby Olimar-Pikmin Fox-Star Fox Falco-Star Fox Wolf-Star Fox Captain Falcon Pikachu-Pokémon Ness-Earthbound Lucas-Earthbound Marth-Fire Emblem Ike-Fire Emblem Roy-Fire Emblem Pit-Kid Icarus Ice Climbers-Ice Climber R.O.B.-Robotic Operating Buddy Mr. Game and Watch Snake-Metal Gear Solid Sonic-Sonic Spencer-Bionic Commando Nala-The Lion King Mufasa-The Lion King Sarabi-The Lion King Kiara-The Lion King Kovu-The Lion King Kopa-The Lion King Hulk-Marvel Thor-Marvel Captain America-Marvel Black Widow-Marvel Hawk Eye-Marvel Storm-Marvel Ghost Rider-Marvel Spider Man-Marvel Wolverine-Marvel Deadpool-Marvel Anikin Skywalker-Star Wars Obi wan Kenobi -Star Wars Mace Windu-Star Wars Yoda-Star Wars Luke Skywalker-Star Wars Sasuke-Naruto Shippuden Sakura-Naruto Shippuden Kakashi-Naruto Shippuden Sai-Naruto Shippuden Gaara-Naruto Shippuden Kankuro-Naruto Shippuden Temari-Naruto Shippuden Neji-Naruto Shippuden Lee-Naruto Shippuden Tenten-Naruto Shippuden Guy-Naruto Shippuden Shikamaru-Naruto Shippuden Ino-Naruto Shippuden Choji-Naruto Shippuden Shino-Naruto Shippuden Kiba and Akamaru-Naruto Shippuden Hinata-Naruto Shippuden Sasori-Naruto Shippuden Deidara-Naruto Shippuden Luffy- One Piece Zolo- One Piece Nami- One Piece Usopp-One Piece Sanji- One Piece Chopper- One Piece Robin- One Piece Franky- One Piece Brook- One Piece Aang- Avatar the Last Airbender Ben- Ben 10 Batman-DC Green Lantern-DC Superman-DC Wonder Woman-DC Flash-DC Static Shock-DC Trivia *The members do not age. But The Master does allow a few to be able to morph into younger or older forms (ex. Simba can change into his teenage form and his cub form). *Some members have improved or even new abilites(ex. Master Chief has access to all armor abilites), this was done so it would be more equally balanced so one wouldn't be ten times more powerful than another, making it more fair. *To choose the officer's The Master had the whole pack in a tournament, the final 11 decided who became lieutenant's, the one who was able to beat the other 10 would be named the 2nd in command.